Circle
by didinsoo
Summary: Ini namanya lingkaran cinta . Gak pande buat summary . ExoFanfic
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Hide and Seek

Main Cast : Kim Jongin , Do Kyungsoo and all EXO couple .

Haiiii...

This is my first FF and this is YAOI , and sorry if any typo at here .

Prolog

"Kau lihat namja bermata bulat itu . Dia incaranku"

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh sekali aku , tertipu dengan sifat manismu . "

.

.

.

"Ya benar . Kau hanya mainan untukku"

.

.

.

"Aku telah menyakitimu ! Jadi bunuhlah aku ".

.

.

.

"Kau milikku Xiumin !"

.

.

.

"jadi ini yang kau sebut kencan Albino ?"

DELETE or TBC

Riview ne chingu ...


	2. Chapter 2

Title : We start it , Now .

Main cast: Kim Jongin , Do Kyungsoo an all EXO couple

Ket... annyeong reader-nim . mau jelasin nih , circle itu judul utamanya , jd tiap chapter itu pasti beda judul dan juga tiap chap itu pasti berhubungan . dan juga mau minta maaf sebelumnya kalau ceritanya buat pusing , namanya juga belajar nulis . bytheway ini cerita dari kisah nyata 60% dan 40% khayalan author , hehehhehe...

PS : flashback itu bercetak miring ne , jadi gak di tulis flashbacknya

Selamat membaca

.

.

.

24 April 2010

Sabtu malam . itu lah yang ada di benak namja berperawakan tinggi dengan telinga lebarnya . terkadang ia tersenyum tatkala melihat namja manis bermata bulat yang duduk di pojok kafetaria sekolah . Chanyeol , namyanya Park Chanyeol . Siswa Keolahragaan itu sudah lama meperhatikan namja dengan senyum menawan . Pertemuan mereka berawal saat chanyeol di tugaskan mengantarkan sekotak bekal makan siang oleh suho Ssaem ke gedung siswa kesenian .

"_permisi apa kau tau yang namanya kyungsoo?" tanya chanyeol sesampainya di depan 1 A gedung kesenian . namja yang ditanya chanyeol hanya diam kemudian bangkit . dengan IQ yang tinggi chanyeol berinisiatif mengikutinya namun langkahnya berhenti ketika namja tadi membalikan badannya dan menunju namja mungil dengan mata bulat sedang sibuk dengan tembikarnya . chanyeol tersemyum dan berterimaksih . _

"_Do Kyungsoo?" tanya chanyeol hati-hati . namja mungil itu hanya berdehem ._

"_ini bekal dari suho saem , dia memintaku mengantarkannya padamu , kyungsoo..-ssi" ujarnya dalam satu nafas . jika di perhatikan baik-baik chanyeol sudah kerimgat dimgin sekarang .si 'kyungsoo' berdiri dengan pelan tangannya meraih kotak bekal yang masih di genggam oleh chanyeol . 'oh bodohnya kau Park Chanyeol' monolog chanyeol dalam hati . _

"_terimak kasih chanyeol-sii" katakanlah chanyeol si anak emas klub basket terdiam seribu bahasa dan nyawanya sedang menari dengan PSY di Namsan Tower . cukup ! berlebihan sekali . _

"_kau tau namaku ?" tunjuk chanyeol pada dirinya sendiri . namja mungil itu terkekeh kecil . _

"_bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengenalmu chanyeol-ssi , aku kan anak jurnalis yang meliputmu 4 hari yang lalu" setelahnya Chanyeol mengutuk dirinya sendiri . _

_._

_._

_._

"jangan melihat adikku seperti itu chanyeol" seseorang menepuk bahu chanyeol sedikit kuat dan berhasil membuat chanyeol kembali ke alam sadarnya . Dia menatap kearah suara dan tersenyum canggung .

"mian suho saem , aku,,,," chanyeol tak melanjutkan perkataannya saat suo bangkit dan menyelipkan selembar kertas ke saku almamaternya . sekilas ia melihat senyum mengelikan dari suho .

.

.

Disinilah chanyeol sekarang , di rumah kyungsoo . setelah membaca kertas dari suho tadi siang . begitu pulang sekolah chanyeol melesat pulang dan berdandan dengan sangat rapi . Sabtu malam kali ini pasti lebih berwarna , makan malam dengan kyungsoo . HUUUUAAAA... itu kurang lebih teriakan chanyeol .

"kyungsoo ayo turun , kita makan bersama . jangan mengurung dirimu sendiri " teriakan eomma kyungsoo . Taklama tampaklah kyungsoo yang sudah berbalut piama pororo yang sedikit kebesaran .

"kyungsoo chagi , tidak baik makan malam mengunakan piama sayang" eomma kyungsoo mengingatkan . namja mungil itu haya mengangguk dan mulai memakam makan malamnya .

Chanyeol sesekali memerhatikan kyungsoo , wajahnya sedikit sembab seperti habis menangis . tunggu menangis ? kyungsoonya menangis ? –nya?

"ada yang salah denganku chanyeol-sii?" oh tamatlah kau chanyeol , kyungsoo menangkapmu memperhatikannya . chanyeol hanya berdehem . "maaf jika itu menganggumu" cicit chanyeol .

"eomma ijinkan chanyeol menginap di rumah . di luar hujan sedang deras dan sepertinya chanyeol-sii tidak membawa jas hujannya . dia tidak boleh sakit sebentar lagi pertandingan antar sekolah akan dimulai . " ucapan kyungsoo membuat chanyeol sedikit kaget dan juga senang . oh ,, terimakasih pada Tuhan telah menurunkan hujan deras setelah sebelumnya mengumpat tak jelas .

.

.

Saat ini kecanggungan menyelimuti kamar bernuansa biru bercampur ungu . awalnya chanyeol heran kenapa catnya ungu ? chanyeo benci ungu !

"maaf jika bajunya kekecilan untukmu chanyeol . "suara kyungsoo ternyata . dia baru saja mencuci mukanya .

"apa ini kamar mu kyungsoo-ssi ?" chanyeol memberanikan diri bertanya . kyungsoo hanya berdehem dan sudah merangkak keatas ranjang . tangannnya menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong di tempat tidurnya . Chanyeol menurutinya .

"chanyeol , boleh aku memanggilmu tanpa harus dari embel-embel ssi di belakangnya ? aku risih "

"tentu saja boleh , apapun yang kau lakukan padaku semua boleh . " tanpa sadar chanyeol dan kyungoo tersenyum . mereka sekarang saling berhadapan . Chanyeol memberanikan diri menarik kyungsoo untuk mendekat ke tubuhnya . Chanyeol menciumi pucuk kepala kyungsoo , beruntunglah kyungsoo tidak marah padanya atau jangan-jangan kyungsoo belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi .

.

.

.

28 April 2014

Chanyeol baru saja selesai latihan basket dengan teman-temannya dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya , mengamati kyungsoo-nya itu .

"hei. Ini . kau harus minum setelah selesai latihan bodoh" ujar namja berkult tan dan duduk disampingnya .

"thanks jongin . apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya cahnyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja mungil itu , sekarang kyungsoo sedang sibuk memotret klub ilmiah yang baru pulang study tour ke jepang .

"kau lihat namja bermata bulat itu. Dia incaranku" ucapan jongin barusan membuat chanyeol tersedak . beruntung saat itu kyungsoo melihatnya dan segera menghampirinya .

"gwechanna ? apa kau baik-baik saja ? kenapa sampai tersedak ini minumlah air mineralku" chanyeol tersenyum dan langsung meminumnya . Sedangkan jongin , diam mebeku denga sejuta pertanyaan di kepalanya .

Dari sejuta pertanyaan di benak jongin dia hanya bertanya " chanyeol kau mengenal kyungsoo ?" . chanyeol membeku dan kyungsoo yang tidak tau ap-apa hanya diam dan menatap mereka bergantian . Ntah perasaan chanyeol saja atau apa dia merasa akan ada masalah besar nantinya .

Lama tak ada yang berbicara , kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara . "nde , aku mengenalnya jongin-sii . wae?" pertanyaan kyungsoo membuat jongin semakin bingung .

"tidak ada . hanya bertanya saja . karna setahuku chanyeol tidak pernah bergaul dengan namja manis sepertimu selain dengan baekhyun " . Mendengar nama baekhyun , kyungsoo langsung bangkit dan pergi dari sana .

"aku pergi . terimakasih minumannya jongin . "

.

.

.

28 April 2014

Jelas sekali dalam suatu ruangan suara tangis mendominasi . terlihat namja kecil sedang menagis dibawah selimut .

Krek...

"apa kau tak lelah menangis terus tao-ie ?" ujar namja tinggi dengan suara yang sedikit melengking .

"jangan menggangguku hyung , " terdengar sura dari namja di bawah selimut itu .

"kau kenapa hah ? bukankah kau mau bertemu dengan kris-ge mu lagi ? lay sudah membawanya kesini tapi apa reaksi mu ?" bentak sang namja suara lengking itu . dia sudah cukup sabar mengahdapi sifat ekanak-kanakn dongsaengnya .

"chen hyung , tidak tau apapun" teriak tao – naja di bawah selimut tadi- .

"karna itu beritahu aku tao " . bukannya menjawa tapi tangis tao semakin kencang . chen pasrah dan pergi kembali kekamarnya .

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kamar . chen langsung memeluk istrinya yang berdiri di balkon jendela .

"minseokki̴͂ ̴~~" rengekan manja chen membuat minseok –istrinya- terkekeh sebentar .

"biarkan tao tenang dulu .mungkin dia terlalu shock melihat kris memeluk baekhyun tadi "

'nde , kau benar sayang . ayo kita tidur . besok aku harus menjemput luhan lagi ."

.

.

.

"kau sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhanmu chagi?" tanya seorang wanita paruhbaya

"sudah eomma , lagian jika aku kekurangan sesutu aku tinggal membelinya saja " jawab namja itu kemudian keheningan mulai datang kembali .

"luhan..." panggil wanita itu pelan . Luhan-namja tadi- menghampirinya di ruang makan

"minumlah dulu , kau pasti lelah , begitu pulang dari observasi di Qiandao langsung membereskan perlengkapan ke korea besok" luhan hanya diam mengiyakan perkataan wanita tadi

Wanita diam dan memperhatikan wajah Luhan . Sekilas ia merasa Luhan bukanlah seorang namja tapi yeoja , dan jika seorang Xi Luhan tau dikatai yeoja akan mengamuk . perlahan tangan wanita itu terulur menggengganm tangna luhan , dan luhan yang sadar ikut mengenggam tangan wanita itu .

"terimakasih telah mengijinkanku dan menerimaku menjadi eommamu. Aku menyayangimu.. hiks,,,hiks.." wanita itu menangis . sebagai seorang namja , Luhan tidak suka melihat wanita terlebih lagi dia adalah pengganti ibumu , dia langsung memeluk wanita itu dan menggumankan 'Uljimayo' sampai tangisnya berhenti .

Luhan bersyukur appanya menikah dengan perempuan yang baik tidak sepeti temannya Henry yang mendapat ibu tiri seperti di cerita cinderella . hiiii... menyeramkan .

.

.

"apa kau gila kris ? kau hampir menciumku di depan tao tadi !" mentak namja mungil dengan bibir tipis . sedangkan namja satunya lagi hanya tertawa menanggapinya .

"sudahlah , jangan marah lagi baekhyun . harusnya kau bersyukur karna aku hampir ingat hampir menciummu" mendengar jawaban dari kris , baekhyun memukulinya dengan palu mainan .

" hanya chanyeol yang bisa menciumku . INGAT ! HANYA CHANYEOL . PARK CHANYEOL" teriaknya kembali .

Kris berjalan ke dapur , tiba-tiba dia merasa haus mendengar nama chanyeol . sekelebat bayangan masa lalu datang padanya . "sayangnya Byun Baekhyun . seorang Park Chanyeol tidak tertarik padamu . Dia tertari dengan salah satu anak jurnalis di sekolahnya . Do Kungsoo" .

"JANGAN SEBUT NAMJA MURAHAN YANG BERANI MENGAMBIL CHANYEOL DARIKU" teriak baekhyun dari dalam kamar . kepalnya mau pecah memikirkan kedekatan chanyeol dan kyungsoo . Baekhyun tau kalau mereka belum jadian , tapi dia tidak boleh lengah . dia harus mendapatkan chanyeol kembali . apapun caranya !

.

.

.

Saat ini kyungsoo berdiri di balkon kamarnya mengabaikan dering ponselnya yang tak kunjung berhenti . _pasti dari chanyeol_ . ucapnya pelan .

"yeeob—"

"_kyungsoo?! Syukurlah kau mengangkatnya . kau tidak membaca pesanku?_

"tidak . wae ?"

"aku... aku menunggumu di namsan sekarang" kyungsoo tetawa sebentar

"demi tuhan chanyeol! Becandamu tidak lucu ini sudah jam 10 malam ." kyungsoo sedikit panik . jujur saja , kyungsoo membaca pesan chanyeol yang mengatakan kalau ia menunggunya di namsan .

"tunggu disana sebentar " ujar kyungsoo lagi . dia langsung melesat ke namsan . beruntung jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh .

.

.

Sesampainya disana , kyungsoo langsung ketempat chanyeol berada –setelah menanyakannya- . kyungsoo melihat namja itu berdiri di dekat kedai kopi yang sudah mau tutup .

"apa kau gila Park chanyeol ?" itulah kalimat pertama yang di lontarkan namja mungil itu . "kau ini dramaholic ya ? ini seperti drama BBF tau . dan aku merasa jahat . kejam sekali kau !" kyungsoo mengatakannya sambil mendekati dan memeluk chanyeol .

"jika tidak seperti ini , kau tidak mau menemui semenjak kemarin " chanyeol menjauhkan kyungsoo sedikit agar bisa melihat wajah imut kyungsoo . chanyeol sangat suka dengan wajahnya , mata bulat , bibir merah berbentuk hati yang selalu ia cium di mimpinya .

"kyungsoo memeluk chanyeol lagi , tidak tahan dengan jantungnya yang berdetak seakan mau keluar dari tubuhnya . "aku tidak suka kau dekat baekhyun lagi . " mendengar itu rengekan manja kyungsoo , chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa dan menciumi kepala kyungsoo berkali kali , sedangkan si empunya sudah ber_blushing_ ria .

"dia ada di cina sayang , dan aku tidak menyukainya " chanyeol berucap dengan entengnya tapi kyungsoo mendumel sendiri . "tapi chanyeol , ku dengar dari tao kalau dia sudah kembali ke korea bersam dengan kris" . tubuh chanyeol menegang . kris ? huh.. ternyata mantannya itu masih bersama kris , ternyata benar mereka itu selingku di belakang chanyeol .

"karna itu kyungsoo sayang , kita harus segera memberitahu pada semua orang kalau kita ini sepasang kekasih dan kita harus saling menjaga hati kita satu sama lain . aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku " kyungsoo hanya diam dan semakin menyamankan tubuhnya di pelukan chanyeol .

.

.

30 April 2014

Bisa kita bilang chanyeol sangat rajin ke sekolah , semenjak dia berpacaran dengan kyungsoo dia selalu datang pagi tentunya dengan kyungsoo . tapi ada yang berbeda pagi ini , ruangan kepala sekolah di penuhin oleh murid murid . chanyeol dan kyungsoo tak ambil pusing dan masuk kekelas masing-masing .

Puk... seseorang menepuk punggung chanyeol pelan .

"kudengar ada murid pindahan dari cina ,satu masuk jurusan seni dan satu lagi keolahragaan . " oh ternyata itu Luhan , namja cantik mantan jongin dulu .

"haaa... semoga dia tidak masuk kelas kita" ujar chanyeol sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar

"kenapa ? kudengar dia namja yang cantik, kelas kita aka terkenal karna mempunyai 2 namja cantik" oh ya ampun Luhan , tak tahu kah kau ? kalau chanyeol sedikit mau muntah mendengar ucapanmu ? . huh.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menyusuri ruangannya . tapi ada yang aneh di kelasnya ada murid baru yang duduk di sampingnya . tunggu ! dia tau itu siapa , dia melihatnya di foto yang di tunjukan chanyeol hari pertama mereka jadian – malam pertama menginap- . dia itu sahabat aniii... mantan sahabat chanyeol dan juga orang ketiga hubungan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"kyungsoo-ssi , apa kau akan terus berdiri dan menghalangi jalanku ?" suara itu berhasil membuat kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk dan kembali ketempat duduknya .

"kriss-sii , kau harus memperkenalkan diri sebelum duduk di bangkumu " mendengar perintah itu kris berdiri di depan kelas .

"annyeong , aku kris . aku dan temanku yang berada di gedung belajar olahraga pindahan dari cina . mohon bantuannya" setelahnya kris membungkuk selama perkenalan di depan kelas matanya tak pernah lepas dari kyungsoo . .

.

.

"-mohon bantuannya" kata penutup dari perkenalan singkat murid baru di depan kelas .

"aku benar kan chanyeol, dia itu cantik . aku senang baekhyun di kelas kita" chanyeol hanya diam tak menanggapi , ternyata dia sudah kembali rupanya .

"selamat atas hubunganmu dengan kyungsoo kemarin" ucapan selamat dari jongin terkesan dingin tapi chanyeol tak ambil pusing . Dia tau pasti jongin patah hati .

"kau tak berniat mengambilnya dariku kan ?" jongin menyeringar , pertanyaan bodoh dari seorang Park Chanyeol .

"aku akan mengambilnya di saat kau meninggalkannya demi si ByunBaek itu" ,

Yah , yang mengetahui hubungan chanbaek hanya Tuhan , chanyeol , jongin , baekhyun , kris dan kyungsoo tentu saja .

.

.

Saat ini chanyeol pergi ke atap bersama kyungsoo dan kotak bekalnya . chanyeol beruntung dia mendapat makan siang dari sang kekasih , sekaligus hemat uang saku . yaaah,, hitung hitung uangnya di simpan untuk kencan dengan kyungsoo nantinya .

"ada kris di kelasku/ada baekhyun di kelasku" ucap mereka bersamaan . Mereka saling terbelalak mendengar capan masing-masing .

"sepertinya mereka merencanakan sesuatu soo baby" chanyeol berdiri dan berlutut di hadapan kyungsoo , mengenggam tangannya erat . "apapun , percayalah padaku kalau aku mencintaimu sangat" perlahan chanyeol meletakan tangan kyungsoo di dadanya "hanya kamu yang bisamembuat degupan jantungku seperti ini"

Kyungsoo terharu mendengarnya . Chanyeol adalah kekasih pertama dan juga cinta ertamanya . Dia juga bau tau kalau jatuh cinta dan mencintai ada suka dan dukanya . Tidak seperti kebanyakan drama yang bilang kalau cinta itu indah .

"aku percaya padamu chanyeollie , kau juga harus percaya padaku kalau aku mencintaimu" dan berakhir dengan kecupan singkat di kening kyungsoo . Chanyeol bertekat tidak akan mencium kekasih mungilnya ini sampai waktunya bukan seperti saat dia bersama baekhyun yang di isi dengan ciuman pnas atau yang lebih parah lagi kalau liburan panjang akan di habiskan di kamar dengan erangan dan desahan .

.

.

.

End

A/N : seperti yang didin bilang di atas , satu chap langsung end , tapi tiap chapter ada hubungannya . oke nae chingu ,

riview ne chingu , maaf kalau tuisannya gak bagus . ini FF yaoi pertama aku . gomawo udah nyempetin nge-readnya .

wait for next chap ne ..

Annnyeoong ...


End file.
